A Change Of Heart
by SuperBex
Summary: [Postep fic from last Thursday] After Phil lets Sam down again, will she realise the changes he tried to make for her, and give him another chance? [Short SP fluff]


**I watched The Bill for the first time in ages last week, because it was a Phil-centric episode and I thought there might be a chance of SP. I admit I did enjoy the episode and I thought it needed a post-ep fic. So here it is. It's only short and it's just a one-shot. I haven't written and SP for a long time so feedback would be greatly appreciated. **

**Dedicated to Vikki, as always. )**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Sam stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her, shutting Phil Hunter away from her once again. She took a deep breath and a long minute to compose herself before she found the strength to walk away. That was all she ever seemed to do; walk away. Not in her professional life of course, but her personal life. Especially anything personal involving one Detective Sergeant Hunter.

Sam couldn't quite explain what it was about Phil that got under her skin so much. Something unidentifiable which kept this connection between them alive; as much as she tried to cut it. Why was it she always felt this compulsion to defend him, to back him up, to trust him? Not that she always gave into it of course.

But today she had. When she had received that call from Phil and he asked her to trust him, she felt her breath quicken and she agreed. When she rushed into that warehouse, expecting to find Phil held at gun point she thought her heart was going to crash out of her chest. And when she and Neil had been discussing Phil's actions, she had argued his defence all the way, citing the good result as a reason not to suspend him. Only she knew that he wasn't suspended because Sam couldn't bear the idea of coming into work and not even catching a glimpse of his face.

* * *

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear him at first.

"Sam, wait up!" It was a voice she could recognise in any crowd.

"What do you want Phil?" Sam said as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

Phil, who had been to intent on catching Sam to feel nervous, now felt slightly nauseous as she looked at him inquisitively; awaiting an answer.

"Umm, I guess I just wanted to apologise for today." He said quietly but sincerely. Sam's mouth was agape with surprise. Phil Hunter rarely apologised for his actions. Phil took Sam's silence as a cue to keep talking.

"I know I let you down today. I dread to think how many times I've promised you that I wouldn't pull another stunt like that. I guess a leopard really can't change his spots, huh?" Phil looked genuinely miserable. Sam instantly felt bad for him.

"Let's step outside, okay?"

"Sure." He said with a sad smile. They walked out of the station together and Phil opened the door for Sam. She realised that he really had changed; for her.

* * *

"Look Phil, we both know that you made a mistake today-" Sam began.

"Sam, I-" he interrupted.

"No, Phil, just listen okay?" Phil nodded.

"You made a mistake but that doesn't make you a terrible person. We all make mistakes Phil, some more than others" She said with a smile; Phil chuckled.

"You have changed Phil, you're not that same person I met all those years ago. I know that I played some part in changing you." She continued.

"It was all for you Sam, honestly. I changed for you." Phil said.

"Oh, Phil…" Sam whispered as she clutched his hand.

"If you knew I'd changed and you knew if was for you, why did you end it after Romania?" Phil asked, dreading the answer.

Sam's heart leaped out of her chest at the mention of Romania. That night, so full of memories. Whatever happened before or after, that night was… _amazing_. She felt her face flush at just the thought of it, and thanked God for the cold night air and darkness surrounding her. She shook her head slightly, willing herself to concentrate.

Sam took a deep breath. "You told me you loved me Phil. That was the last thing I expected from you, to be honest."

Phil was confused. "I thought that was you wanted from me! You always said I had commitment issues; I was trying to show you I was serious about us. I did mean it though." He added.

"I guess I'm the one with commitment issues, huh? I've got to be honest Phil, you scared the hell out of me. I couldn't deal with that. God that's ironic." She said with a sad smile.

"Look Sam, I don't know if you still feel anything for me, or if you trust me at all, especially after today, but I'd really love it if you'd give us another chance. No sudden declarations of love, I promise!" Phil said with a small smirk. Sam laughed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I mean, me and you, we never really dated; what happened in Romania was so sudden- not that I'd change that night for the world. Well, except maybe the part where we got shot at." Sam laughed again and remembered all the intense emotions from that night. No, she wouldn't change it either.

"Let's just go for a drink. Just a drink. And maybe dinner next week. We'll date like normal people for a change." Sam grinned and Phil congratulated himself on enticing that rare smile onto her face.

"Just a drink?" Sam said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yep." Phil grinned that irresistible smile of his.

"You've got yourself a date Mr Hunter." Sam stood and took Phil's hand in hers as they walked to his car.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it. ) Please review. Xx**


End file.
